The Start of Time
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles a vraiment voulu la morsure, mais son corps la rejette. Derek prend soin de lui dans ses dernières heures. Sorte de song fic inspirée par Start of Time de Gabrielle Aplin. OS. (TRADUCTION IndieEyesxoox1)


**Note de l'auteur : ****M pour un peu de sang (TV-pg, pas plus que dans la série. Merci de lire et bonne lecture ! Une petite review ?**

**Note du traducteur : Hello! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon jour de Pâques pour ceux qui fêtent ça \o/ Donc me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un... Ah bah non) avec une nouvelle traduction!**

**Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Quotidiens au Clair de Lune" ou encore de "Blessures"... ça va arriver! Je vous le promets... Je galère en ce moment avec ce cher syndrome de la page blanche. En effet, cela fait maintenant... une semaine et des brouettes que je n'arrive plus à écrire. Plus rien du tout ;v;**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et bon courage, vous allez en avoir besoin :coeur:**

**Rating : M**

**Où trouver l'histoire : ****/s/9895407/1/The-Start-of-Time**

**WARNING : STEREK FEELS ! Merci pour votre lecture !**

**Résumé : Stiles a vraiment voulu la morsure, mais son corps la rejette. Derek prend soin de lui dans ses dernières heures. Sorte de song fic inspirée par « Start of Time » de Gabrielle Aplin. OS.**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à IndieEyesxoox1 qui m'a donnée l'autorisation de traduire son texte. Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Rod Daniels et à Jeff Davis (oui oui. Jeff n'a pas tout inventé! Regardez le film TW :D).**

* * *

**The Start of Time by IndieEyesxoox1**

Derek avait essayé de caler des serviettes dans les fissures courant entre la fenêtre et le mur. Trop d'air froid était à prévoir pour ce soir.

Après quelques minutes, il avait laissé son entreprise pour s'allonger sur le sofa, non loin du garçon malade qui dormait dans son lit.

Et elle resta posée là l'enveloppe rouge rubis, encore fermée, pleine de Stiles et de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Derek gigota, son cœur le suppliant de tendre la main à Stiles, mais ses bras restèrent statiques.

Une série de petits halètements se firent entendre, en provenance du lit, et Derek se releva immédiatement. Le corps de Stiles était tendu vers le plafond, ses membres emmêlés dans les couvertures.

Du liquide noir coulait de sa bouche, son nez et ses oreilles. Derek serra les mains autant qu'il le pût. Ses yeux étaient bleus, veinés d'onyx, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour enrayer la douleur.

\- Allez !

Derek hurlait dans l'air, alors qu'il repoussait le liquide épais de Stiles, son sang se mélangeant avec le poison.

La morsure.

Il l'avait tellement voulu.

\- Il la veut, Derek, avait protesté Peter, seulement deux jours auparavant.

Les cheveux de Stiles étaient collés à son front par la sueur, la couleur de sa peau oscillant entre le jaune et le blanc. Peu importe ce que Derek absorbait, la carnation de Stiles ne rosissait pas.

\- Pitié Derek. Je suis pas... Je suis pas d'accord. Je suis pas assez fort.

\- Non, non, non.

Derek tira la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux, ôtant les cheveux de son visage et essayant de retirer un peu plus de poison des veines de l'adolescent.

\- Arrête... Pour moi... C'est moi... Je suis désolé, Sourwolf.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas Stiles... Tu peux pas parce que...

Ses yeux recherchaient ceux de Stiles, en quête d'un signe de réponse.

_Today I'm just a drop of water_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis juste une goutte d'eau._

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Derek. Laisse-moi m'en aller. Laisse tout s'en aller. Pour moi.

Derek ferma les yeux, pour Stiles, forçant sur son cœur.

C'était juste un garçon, un enfant. Mais il était tellement plus. C'était celui qui a le plus d'emprise sur tout le monde. Quand il l'avait réveillé dans l'ascenseur, _c'était comme si le soleil s'était levé_. Il les réunissait tous.

\- Mais tu es notre étincelle **(1)**, Stiles...

Stiles utilisa toutes ses dernières forces pour se décaler et placer sa paume sur le visage de Derek.

_Come tomorrow I'll be in the ocean._

_Viens demain, je serai dans l'océan. _

Derek, qui détestait chaque léger contact, avait besoin de lui, besoin de la peau de quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre sa douleur, pour le guérir.

Les ongles de Derek se transformèrent en griffes. Il plaça la pulpe de ses doigts sur la nuque de Stiles, le calmant, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de l'adolescent. Ses griffes percèrent la peau épaisse à la base du cou.

\- Tout va bien, maintenant.

Il cria au plafond, avant de baisser la tête et gémissant, les bras tremblants. Ses larmes de frustration floutèrent sa vision.

\- Je voulais dire que... Je t'aime. C'est pour ça que tu ne devais pas partir. Depuis que je t'aime... je te laisse partir...

Ses yeux tournèrent au bleu tandis qu'il prenait la belle vie de Stiles Stilinski, prenant son dernier souffle.

Il sanglotait, en se souvenant de Paige, sacrifiée devant le Nemeton. Puis Stiles, dont le sang courait rageusement, arrivant au sol, jusqu'à ce que sa peau ne fût plus que blanche comme neige, rendant ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit.

Il mit la tête dans ses mains et lâcha prise. Lâcha prise sur l'univers et sur la corde métallique dirigeant son corps tous les jours comme celui d'une marionnette, fixée à ce monde. Il lâcha prise sur Stiles, pour Stiles, Paige, et tout ce qu'avait dit Peter. Derek lâcha prise sur lui-même, alertant chaque loup aux alentours.

C'était un garçon, un enfant, une étincelle. Le commencement du temps.

* * *

**(1 ) Ici, j'ai traduis « Spark » par étincelle. Mais en fait, « Spark » est du même genre que « Sourwolf ». C'est un mot qui a été utilisé dans la série, une seule fois, pour désigner Stiles. Deaton, en le chargeant durant un épisode de disséminer la poudre de Sorbier, a utilisé ce mot :D**

**En gros, c'est quelque chose qui a été repris pour désigner Stiles dans les fictions !**

* * *

**Non. Non, je ne suis pas dépressive. Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat. Mais... Cette fiction était tellement jolie (en version originale, j'entends). J'ai dû modifier certaines choses pour que le français soit fluide et facile à lire. Il y a donc un passage en particulier qui a été légèrement modifié (pour faire court, une amie traductrice et moi-même avons passé presque une heure sur cette phrase sans rien en comprendre).**

**Merci de votre lecture! Tout commentaire sera bien évidemment transmis à l'auteur :coeur:**

**A tout bientôt, les Louloups!**


End file.
